Boyfriend
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Avant Wrestlemania 25, les McMahon décident d'offrir un petit séjour en thalassothérapie à nos amis catcheurs. Ils risque de se passer un tas de choses intéressantes. Chris Jericho trouvera-t-il le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Jeff Hardy ? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Voila une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps sur un forum. Elle était une commande de Chisato-chan. Vous allez voir de nombreux couples gay notamment Chris/Jeff, Matt/Edge, Shawn/JBL, CM Punk/Jack Swagger.**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède malheureusement pas ce beau monde.**

**Rating: M pour être sûr mais c'est assez soft  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Introduction: Mission boyfriend.

Chris Jericho restait abasourdit par la petite annonce de McMahon. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Le big boss de la fédération avait dit mot pour mot :

« Dans une semaine, la veille de Wrestlemania, nous allons faire une petite soirée légèrement spéciale. En effet, je vous demande à tous de venir en couple, un peu à la façon d'un bal de promo. Et comme j'ai l'esprit ouvert et que je suis intelligent, je sais qu'il n'y a pas assez de filles pour tous les mecs, donc les couples mixtes ne sont pas la seule option si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Cela se passera dans la salle des fêtes de Houston, le 3 Avril. »

Chris était toujours sous le choc. Il avait bien une petite idée de qui il allait inviter pour la soirée, mais par contre, une semaine pour trouver le courage de lui demander, ça allait être mission impossible. McMahon le tira de sa rêverie.

- Allez les jeunes, tous dans le bus, on a de la route !

- Ouais, grogna le blond.

Quatre sièges se faisaient face, Chris y prit place accompagné des frères Hardy et de John Morrison. Quand tous les lutteurs furent assis dans le gigantesque bus, Shawn Michaels eut l'excellente idée de demander où on les emmenait. Stéphanie McMahon, à l'avant, prit un micro.

- Et bien les gars, j'ai cru que personne n'allait le demander ! Merci Shawn.

L'intéressé eut un sourire satisfait, heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à la jeune femme. Il reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hunter.

- Hééééé, protesta Michaels.

- Pas touche, elle est à moi, compris ?

- Hunter est jaloux, pouffa HBK.

Triple H, soupira.

- Shawn, quand t'auras fini de te comporter comme un gamin, tu me feras signe ?

Stéphanie, qui avait bien vu le petit jeu des deux hommes, les réprimanda.

- Ce n'est pas un peu bientôt fini, tous les deux ?

- Désolé, répliquèrent-ils tout sourire.

- Bon, alors, cette fois c'est officiel, le staff a décrété qu'une cure de quatre jours dans la plus grande thalasso de Dallas vous ferait le plus grand bien avant Wrestlemania.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent du bus. Les quatre prochains jours promettaient d'être intéressant.

* * *

**C'est court mais c'est une intro. Chisato-chan, je t'avais dit que je la mettrai ^^ Par contre j'ai pris un peu de retard pour les drabbles, faut que je me mette à ta HBK/Adam. Donc va falloir patienter un peu.**

**Sinon, pour cette fic, la suite arrive bientôt**

**Review ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews. Voila le premier chapitre Enjoy !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1 : Thalasso.

Matt, qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, déclara :

- Il va encore se passer un tas de trucs intéressants.

- C'est sûr, répliqua Morrison d'un ton qui laissait tout sous-entendre.

- Oh toi, tu ne vas pas chômer pendant ces quatre jours, s'amusa les plus jeune des Hardy.

Tous s'esclaffèrent sauf Chris qui semblait songeur. Jeff, assis à côté de lui demanda :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, je suis juste fatigué.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, soupira Jericho.

Il s'appuya la tête contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il voulait réfléchir en paix et faire semblant de dormir était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé. John Morrison fit remarquer que lui aussi était fatigué car il était vingt-trois heures et que la semaine avait été éprouvante pour tous.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi les McMahon n'ont pas pu attendre demain matin, demanda Matt Hardy, auquel personne ne répondit.

Jeff, qui pensait que le Code Breaker s'était endormit, posa la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier et tenta à son tour, de se reposer. Son frère, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour le Canadien, lui sourit. Le Rainbow Haired Warrior lui tira la langue.

John Morrison semblait ailleurs. Son regard était tourné vers deux catcheurs : John Cena et Randy Orton.

Quelques heures plus tard :

La tête de Jeff sur son épaule avait apaisé Chris Jericho qui avait fini par s'endormir à son tour. Quand le bus s'arrêta, le Canadien ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa ceux de Matt. Il eut un petit sourire gêné puis écarta doucement le plus jeune des Hardy.

Quand tous les lutteurs furent descendus du bus, une hôtesse toute ensommeillée les accueillit :

- Bonsoir, je suis Kristen Lloyd et c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai durant votre séjour dans notre Thalassothérapie, ici à Dallas. Vos chambres sont prêtes, vous allez pouvoir vous installer. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sur ce, elle se retira, sûrement pour aller se recoucher. Mr McMahon s'empressa d'ajouter que l'établissement avait été réservé spécialement pour eux et que par conséquent ils n'auraient pas à s'en faire pour leur intimité.

Pendant que certains sportifs gagnaient leurs chambres, d'autres choisirent d'aller boire un verre dans un pub. Et parmi ceux là, figuraient Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, John Morrison, John Cena, quelques filles et l'éternelle DX.

Chris s'était isolé à une table, en tête à tête avec son cocktail. Jeff Hardy l'obsédait ; toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers le jeune homme et dans l'état dans lequel ça le mettait, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il rejoigne les autres. Matt Hardy, qui n'aimait pas voir les gens seuls, vint lui tenir compagnie.

- Je peux, demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise en face du blond.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

Matt essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation, voyant le manque de réaction du Code Breaker.

- Alors, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée ?

- Non, répondit évasivement Jericho.

- Ah… T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Dis donc, t'es pas très causant, tu pourrais faire un effort au lieu de me laisser parler tout seul.

- Excuse-moi, se reprit Chris, j'étais ailleurs. Et toi, t'as déjà quelqu'un pour la soirée.

- Adam m'a proposé.

- Edge ??!!??

- Quoi, c'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Ben… et t'as dis oui ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Je ne te savais pas du bord.

- A vrai dire moi non plus. Mais quand il m'a demandé, il a posé sa main sur la mienne et il m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister. Tu crois que je suis gay ?

- Tu m'en as tout l'air.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire.

- T'en fais pas Matt, on s'y fait vite.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu…

Chris se contenta d'afficher un demi-sourire timide.

- Et tu sais quels sont les autres couples déjà formés pour le bal, demanda Y2J.

- Heu… Hunter et Stephanie, Trish et Cena, Cody et Ted. Je crois que pour le moment c'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal, soupira Jericho, désespéré qu'autant de couples soient déjà formés alors que lui n'arrivait même pas à avoir le moindre geste affectif envers Jeff Hardy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, t'es bizarre en ce moment, remarqua Matt.

- Rien.

- Tu sais que si tu veux parler, moi et mon frère serons toujours là. Jeff aussi a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette.

* * *

REVIEW ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais déjà que ça plaît à Chisato-chan lol.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 2 : Alcool, sexe et déraison. 

A l'autre bout de la salle, du côté des autres lutteurs présents, la discussion était aussi portée sur la future soirée.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas me prêter Stephanie, nargua HBK.

- Non non et non, t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, Shawn.

Randy Orton coupa la DX.

- Je reviens les mecs, pas de bêtises.

- Tu vas où, demanda Cena, une main sur la cuisse de Trish.

- Aux toilettes, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Moi je veux bien, s'aventura Morrison.

- Je te mets au défi, provoqua Randy.

- Me tente pas trop, sourit le Shaman of Sexy.

- Mais si, j'insiste.

- D'accord.

Ils se levèrent d'un même geste et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Quand Morrison se fut assuré qu'ils étaient hors de vue, il coinça Orton dans un coin, qui, à la surprise du plus jeune, n'opposa aucune résistance. John afficha un sourire outrageusement provocateur qui fit Randy se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son jeans. Avant qu'Orton n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, les mains de Johnny s'engouffrèrent sous le tee-shirt du Legend Killer et il s'empara sans aucune retenue des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Son baiser était bestial, presque féroce alors que ses mains erraient sur le torse parfait du jeune catcheur. Randy l'entraîna dans la cabine de toilette handicapée. Celle où ils auraient le plus de place. Morrison ferma le verrou et se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres du RKO. Puis, animé d'un tel désir, le plus jeune s'agenouilla face à Orton et défit son pantalon qu'il baissa jusqu'aux genoux. A ce moment et à son grand bonheur, Randy su qu'il serait impossible d'arrêter son cadet.

Au même instant, dans la salle :

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et deux nouveaux catcheurs firent leur apparition. Jeff Hardy et Gregory Helms. Jeff capta le regard de Jericho. Il fit signe à Gregory d'aller rejoindre les autres et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Chris et Matt.

- Hey, salut les gars.

- 'lut Jeff.

- Salut frangin.

Chris Jericho détourna les yeux quand il croisa ceux du plus jeune Hardy. Matt voulait laisser les deux hommes ensemble. Il rejoignit les autres.

- Chris, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? demanda Jeff.

- Rien.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, soupira le Canadien.

- Je suis sincère, insista le plus jeune.

- Ça passera, ne t'inquiètes pas. On se commande à boire ?

- Ouais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Randy Orton et John Morrison, revinrent de leur petite séance câlins dans les toilettes.

- Laisse moi deviner Randy, s'exclama HBK. T'as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal et je parie que c'est Johnny.

- C'est que tu serais devenu médium Shawn, plaisanta l'intéressé.

- Je vous avais toujours dit que j'étais talentueux mais personne ne me croie jamais.

De son côté, Chris commençait à délirer. Jeff le réprimanda.

- T'es complètement bourré. Pose ce verre tout de suite !

- Hein ? hic… hic…

- Super, soupira le plus jeune des Hardy. T'as bu quoi exactement ?

- Me… hic… souviens plus.

- Fais un effort !

- Deux vodkas, un gin et… hic… je crois deux bières.

- Tu dois être sacrément déprimé pour boire autant.

- Hic… ça c'est sûr.

Matt s'approcha.

- Jeff, vas rejoindre Gregory, je ramène Chris à l'hôtel.

- Non… heuuuuu… je veux pas rentrer.

- T'es un vrai gosse Chris. Ramène le à bon port Matt. Prends soin de lui.

- T'en fais pas frérot, je ne te l'abîmerai pas ton blondinet.

- Matt !

- Il ne s'en souviendra plus demain avec la gueule de bois qu'il va avoir.

- Ouais bon, occupe toi bien de lui.

Matt Hardy traîna Jericho jusque dans la rue et héla un taxi.

* * *

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Révélations et audace.

Matt monta Chris jusqu'à sa chambre. Il aida le blond à s'asseoir sur le lit. Cela fit du bien à Jericho de se sentir un peu stable car sur ses deux pieds c'était un peu comme le Titanic un jour de tempête. Alors que Matt Hardy allait se retirer, il l'interpella.

- Matt, attends s'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux toujours te parler ?

- Oui mais là t'es bourré et…

- T'inquiètes, je suis conscient de ce que je te dis.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Matt en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jericho.

- Tu sais… je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment.

- Oui, on l'a tous remarqué.

- Ben c'est-à-dire que… tu vois, l'approche de cette soirée me déprime vraiment.

Chris marqua en silence. Matthew en profita pour poser une question.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es tout seul ?

- Oui, entre autre.

- Explique moi Chris.

- Tu promets de garder le secret ? demanda le Canadien d'un air un petit peu timide.

- Bien sûr Chris. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- D'accord. Tu vois, être seul n'est pas vraiment le problème. C'est que… tu vois, il y a quelqu'un qui m'obsède, dont je suis fou amoureux. Et c'est cet amour qui me consume lentement. Je ne peux pas lui demander de venir avec moi à la soirée.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme ?

- Oui, c'est un mec mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu flirter avec des garçons. Il est plus souvent entouré de filles.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller lui demander ? Regarde Adam, il a osé et ça a payé.

- J'ai peur de me voir rejeté, avoua l'aîné. J'ai peur de souffrir et j'ai peur de le perdre.

- Oh Chris… dis moi qui c'est. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Je veux vraiment t'aider.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Chris… fais moi confiance.

- C'est Jeff, lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

- Qui ?

Matt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ton frère.

Je vais t'aider Chris, je te l'ai promis.

- Tu…tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui ? demanda timidement Y2J. Sois sincère.

Matt se retint de révéler à Chris que son amour n'était pas à sens unique. Après tout son petit frère aussi lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

- Franchement, je pense que t'as une chance avec lui Chris. Et ce n'est pas par pitié que je dis ça. Je le pense vraiment.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Allez, dors maintenant, demain tu vas avoir une sacré gueule de bois.

Matt n'était pas vraiment chaud pour aller se coucher. Il descendit dans le salon de l'hôtel, rejoindre quelques collègues qui faisaient une partie de billard. A ce moment ci, toute la clique qui était au pub, débarqua. Matt en déduisit que c'était fichu pour le billard. Jeff, Shawn et JBL lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux pour un poker. Il accepta mais à condition de jouer en équipe avec son frère car deux petits gars de Caroline du Nord contre deux Texan, ils avaient intérêt à s'allier ou ils allaient se faire plumer. Pendant la partie, alors que la chance semblait être de leur côté, Jeff demanda à son aîné :

- Au fait ça c'est bien passé avec Chris ?

- Ouais, on a discuté un peu.

- Et il t'as dit quelque chose ? La raison de son état ?

- Non, il n'était pas très à l'aise, mentit Matt. Je pense que ça passerait mieux si c'était toi qui lui parlais frérot.

- Je peux me permettre une hypothèse sur l'état de Chris ? demanda JBL.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Jeff.

- Il est comme ça depuis que Vince a annoncé qu'il y aurait cette fameuse soirée où l'on doit venir en couple. Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux.

Tous sourirent.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en amour ? le provoqua Shawn.

- Depuis que je travaille à tes côtés.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ? l'interrogea le Heart Break Kid qui savait très bien comment le prendre. Il avait déjà remarqué que Bradshaw avait une attitude particulière avec lui.

- Prends-le comme tu veux Cow-boy. N'empêche que Chris est amoureux, c'est sûr.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Matt se dit que finalement JBL n'était peut-être pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air.

- Et de qui serait-il amoureux ? s'aventura Jeff.

- J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Au fait les gars, carré d'as.

Et il rafla la mise. Au bout du compte, les deux Texans empochèrent un sacré paquet d'argent.

- Matt ?

- Hum ?

- Je vais me coucher frangin. A demain.

- A demain. Et essaye de parler à Chris. Les gens ont plus tendance à aller vers toi.

Jeff sourit. Il embrassa son frère sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre. Matt alla finalement jouer au billard, laissant Shawn et JBL ensemble. HBK semblait perdu dans ses pensées. John Bradshaw Layfield décida qu'il était temps de faire savoir à Shawn ce qu'il voulait. Il posa sa main calleuse sur la douce nuque du Show Stopper, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tout va bien Shawn ? Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Le grand JBL s'inquiéterait pour moi ?

- T'es quand même mon employé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ex employé, rectifia Michaels. Mais t'es plutôt un bon patron malgré ce que les fans peuvent penser.

JBL scruta les pupilles d'azur de son ami et n'y trouva que pure sincérité. _**Ainsi Shawn aurait apprécié notre collaboration… **_Bradshaw remarqua que Shawn n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la main sur sa nuque. Il décida de se faire plus audacieux. Sa main s'engouffra sous le tee-shirt du blond et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Michaels ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de retravailler pour moi mais de manière moins officielle ?

- Oui… Bradshaw arrête pas ici.

- Pourquoi t'as honte de moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'aime juste avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Alors viens, mon bel employé. Suis moi.

* * *

**Alors vous aimez toujours ? Laissez donc une petite review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Réveils différents.

JBL fit passer Shawn devant et ils montèrent à la chambre de l'homme d'affaire. Les fesses de Shawn, là, comme ça, à sa portée, rendaient JBL fiévreux. Il remercia mentalement Dieu de lui avoir donné un employé si désirable. Sa main se posa sur la cambrure des reins du Heart Break Kid. Il redoutait de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser et de sauter sur Michaels avant d'arriver à la chambre.

- Presse toi un peu, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme en face de lui.

Shawn obéit, et pressa le pas. Il découvrit que son attirance pour JBL était plus profonde qu'il le pensait. Peu à peu, la situation entre eux a évolué et la haine qu'il lui vouait s'est transformée en désir. Comme on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'attirance. HBK s'arrêta devant la porte. Il s'était dirigé sans que Bradshaw le guide. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et invita son ami à entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shawn ? T'es devenu timide tout à coup ?

- Heu… oui. Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme, Bradshaw. J'aime ma femme et c'est la première fois que je me laisse aller à la tentation.

- Alors ton boss va t'apprendre à aimer ça et à ne pas le regretter.

Il enlaça Shawn. Il avait soudain envie de le protéger. Après cette révélation, le catcheur en face de lui semblait craintif. Il lui retira son tee-shirt et en fit de même avec sa chemise. Il s'approcha du Show Stopper et colla son corps contre le sien. Il murmura :

- Laisse toi aller Shawn.

Et sur ce, il embrassa le blond avec passion. Michaels fut d'abord surpris puis céda le passage à la langue de son patron, qui vint caresser la sienne et lui arracha un gémissement sourd. JBL se détacha doucement de lui, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres.

- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait.

- Chut embrasse moi encore boss.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles boss. Et en plus gourmand avec ça…

L'homme d'affaire s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et sa main en profita pour dériver vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Et apparemment, cette expérience nouvelle ne semblait pas le laisser insensible. Quand il se détacha de lui, Bradshaw prit sa voix de patron autoritaire.

- C'est le moment de faire tes preuves Cow-boy. A genoux.

Shawn ne rechigna pas. Pour lui cette étape était une évidence. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il ne décevrait pas son patron.

Le lendemain matin :

Shawn se réveilla dans les bras de JBL. Il constata qu'ils étaient tout aussi nus l'un que l'autre. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Bradshaw avait raison. Il avait aimé, même adoré. Son patron avait su le faire monter au 7ème ciel avec habileté. HBK jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Même si il voulait profiter de la thalasso, il était trop tôt pour se lever. Il se rallongea et posa sa tête sur le torse du Texan. Les bras de JBL l'entourèrent.

- Alors Shawn ? On repense à hier soir ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et tu n'es pas que le Dieu du catch.

JBL sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux détachés du Sexy Boy.

- Boss ?

- Hum ?

- Je veux travailler avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu renonces à l'idée de me déguiser en poulet pour faire la promo de tes restaurants.

- T'en fais pas, j'y ai renoncé depuis longtemps. Ce serait gâcher ton potentiel physique.

Tous deux rirent.

- Allez rendors-toi, sweetheart.

Du côté de chez Chris Jericho :

Il s'étira et s'assit dans son lit. Il eut vite fait de se rallonger. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes. Il tenta de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Ses souvenirs revinrent par bribes. Le bar… Matt puis Jeff… de l'alcool… plusieurs verres… l'envie de noyer sa déprime… Matt qui le raccompagne. Il fit un gros effort pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Matt… il était amical… il avait eu une discussion avec lui mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il fit un effort surhumain pour tenter de combler ce trou noir. Matt… Matt… ça y'est ! Il lui avait expliqué la raison de sa déprime et Matt avait semblé approuver. Chris se leva et progressa, chancelant, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit deux comprimés pour tenter de faire passer ses maux de tête. Il retourna s'allonger en attendant que la douleur se calme. Une fois que celle-ci fut passée, il enfila quelques vêtements et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Matt était déjà en bas, mais il était dans le salon. Et en bonne compagnie semblait-il puisque Edge l'embrassait fougueusement. Y2J sourit, heureux pour eux. Jeff aussi était là. Lui, déjeunait. En solitaire, comme d'habitude. Jericho s'installa à côté de lui.

- Salut Chris, ça à l'air d'aller mieux ce matin.

- Pas spécialement.

- Alors pourquoi ce joli sourire ?

Le cerveau de Chris mit du temps à remarquer que Jeff avait dit « joli sourire », ce qui déstabilisa un peu le blond.

- Ben… en fait c'est parce que je viens de voir ton frère en très bonne compagnie.

- Ah…, fit Hardy pas étonné pour le moins du monde. Edge ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouais, répondit Jericho, visiblement gêné. Son sourire disparut.

- Est-ce que ton joli sourire reviendrait si je te proposais de venir te détendre dans le jacuzzi avec moi ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Alors on se rejoint devant l'entrée du complexe piscines dans… disons dix minutes ? Le temps de mettre les maillots de bain.

- D'accord.

Ils débarrassèrent leurs plateaux pour aller se changer en vitesse. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit indiqué, seulement vêtus d'un maillot de bain et du peignoir prêté par l'établissement. Jeff Hardy avait vu juste. Quand Chris le rejoignit, un sourire était accroché à son visage et ses yeux bleus semblaient rayonner. Ils rentrèrent dans l'immense salle où l'on pouvait observer toutes les sortes de piscines possibles. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Seuls quelques uns de leurs collègues nageait dans le grand bassin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jacuzzi qui était inoccupé et Jeff retira son peignoir.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila la suite tant attendue et bonne nouvelle, Chhris et Jeff se rapprochent ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 5 : Il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amitié à l'amour.

Les yeux de Jericho se perdirent sur le corps du plus jeune. Il détailla chaque parcelle du corps de Jeff. Ses yeux épousaient chaque ligne de son corps, chaque infime détail de son tatouage puis son regard descendit plus bas. Rien qu'un peu plus bas, sur la cambrure de ses reins. La perfection du cadet des Hardy arrachait le cœur du Canadien, il aimerait tellement se livrer à lui à cœur ouvert. Chris aurait pu le contempler des heures entières mais il le quitta à contrecœur du regard pour ôter son peignoir. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude et s'assirent côte à côte sur le petit banc prévu à cet effet. Chris Jericho ferma les yeux pour se détendre car la proximité du Charismatic Enigma, le troublait.

Tous les deux semblaient savourer ce moment. Jeff se rapprocha de Chris, posa sa main sur la sienne et sa tête sur son épaule. Le Canadien ne su pas vraiment comment réagir. Il enlaça Jeffrey Hardy, qui soupira d'aise.

- Je suis vraiment bien avec toi Christopher.

- Moi aussi Jeff.

Pour l'instant ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'affection, ce qui encouragea Chris. Après tout Matt avait peut-être raison, il avait peut-être sa chance avec le Rainbow Hair Warrior. Jericho tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Jeff, toi qui est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, ta solitude ne t'as jamais pesée ?

- Si, des fois, mais je me disais qu'un jour je trouverais la bonne personne.

- T'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne mais de ne pas savoir comment t'y prendre ?

Jeff sourit. Soit Chris était devin, soit il vivait la même situation que lui. Toujours dans les bras du Code Breaker, il répondit.

- Si, je sais que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne, maintenant je laisse les choses se faire en douceur. Règle numéro 1, ne jamais forcer le destin, l'aboutissement n'en sera que plus agréable. Pourquoi cette question ?

Le Canadien se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la chevelure multicolore du jeune Hardy.

- Comme ça. Je posais cette question comme ça. J'ai une dernière question qui va peut-être te paraître bizarre. Pour toi, deux personnes à tendance solitaire ensemble, ça donnerait quoi ?

- Si ils ont su se trouver, ça formera un couple heureux.

Tous deux sourirent.

- J'aime quand tu souris Chris.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu ne me regardes pas.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Finalement, je crois que Matt avait raison. Les gens viennent plus facilement me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Peut-être que ton côté énigmatique et original les attire, se hasarda Y2J. Tu es quelqu'un de hors du commun Jeff, de si généreux, tu as tant à donner, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Matt me l'a déjà dit mais jusque là je n'y ai pas accordé d importance.

- Tu as tort, c'est un trait de personnalité que peu de gens ont et puis ce n'est pas à un trait de personnalité qu'il faut accorder de l'importance, mais à toi-même. Tu as trop tendance à te sous-estimer.

- Je l'avoue, c'est un défaut chez moi.

- Tu as bien plus de qualités que de défauts, crois-moi.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Les doigts de Chris Jericho se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Chris lâcha :

- Tu sais Jeff, tu n'as jamais été seul.

Et avant que Jeffrey Nero Hardy, n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le blond l'entraîna hors du jacuzzi. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir. Le contact s'éternisa un peu. Ils se regardèrent, confus.

- Excuse moi, rougit Jeff.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Jericho tout aussi gêné. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils donnaient des cours de massages ici, ça t'intéresse ?

- Oui, mais seulement si c'est toi qui me masse, répondit Jeff Hardy sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Et ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir.

Une forte complicité était en train de naître entre les deux hommes. En se dirigeant vers la salle de massage, ils aperçurent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir. En effet, Jack Swagger semblait très absorbé par la bouche de CM Punk. Quand ils les eurent dépassé, Jeff s'exclama :

- Punk ? Gay ?

- Faut croire, se moqua Chris.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

- Moi non plus.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de massage, une jeune femme de type asiatique les accueillit.

- Bonjour messieurs, c'est pour le cours ?

- Oui, répondit Jeff.

- Tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, juste moi, déclara Chris. Lui, dit-il en désignant du menton Jeff, il me sert de cobaye.

La jeune femme s'adressa à Jeff.

- Bien, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette. Si vous voulez bien aller vous dévêtir. Allez derrière le paravent, qui se trouve juste derrière votre ami.

Le jeune Hardy était surpris, il ne pensait pas que Chris le prendrait au mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva allongé sur une table de massage, quasiment nu, simplement recouvert d'une serviette. Il ferma les yeux. Les mains de Chris Jericho glissaient sur son corps, guidées par les instructions de la jeune asiatique. Jeffrey se laissa totalement aller sous les mains du beau Canadien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'apprentissage pour Chris, la masseuse déclara :

- Vous êtes vraiment très doué Monsieur Jericho.

- Merci, répondit-il. Je crois que maintenant vous pouvez nous laisser.

La jeune femme comprit le message et se retira. Quand elle fut partie, Jeff s'abandonna sans aucune retenue aux mains du Code Breaker et des gémissements franchissaient souvent ses lèvres, ce qui faisait sourire Chris. D'ailleurs, ce dernier éprouvait de plus en plus de plaisir à masser son cadet, et cela commençait à se ressentir physiquement.

- Alors Jeff, t'es toujours bien avec moi ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie.

Chris Jericho commençait à avoir chaud. Très, très chaud. Il retira ses mains du corps de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Jeff s'assit sur la table, en faisant attention à ce que sa serviette ne tombe pas.

- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Les médecins de la fédération sont là, tu sais.

- Je sais, non, ça va aller. Désolé de couper court à notre petite séance de massages mais il faut que je sorte, il fait trop chaud ici.

- T'es tout excusé Christopher, allez file avant de faire un malaise.

* * *

**REVIEW ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 6 : Mon amour.

Chris était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, respirant difficilement. Jeff le rejoignit rapidement, inquiet.

- Chris, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu crois ou t'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Du calme Jeffro, je vais bien. Je te le promets.

- D'accord. T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui.

Chris Jericho lui caressa la joue, ce qui fit frémir le plus jeune. Jeff ne pu résister plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jericho, immobile sous le coup de la surprise. Puis, Jeffrey, se rendant compte de son geste, articula faiblement :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du.

Avant que Chris n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune Hardy avait filé, en courant, honteux.

- Merde, s'écria Chris avec un temps de réaction plutôt long.

Il sortit du complexe piscine en courant et renversa Matt.

- Désolé, fit-il. Tu n'as pas vu Jeff ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu l'as vu.

- Non, désolé. Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a embrassé et il s'est enfui, croyant avoir fait une connerie. Faut que je le retrouve, je t'en supplie Matt, aide-moi.

- Oui, je vais t'aider. Il est partit par où ?

- J 'en sais rien, répondit Y2J, paniqué. A droite je crois. En fait je ne sais plus.

- Bon à droite, ce sont les vestiaires. On va aller voir. Calme toi Chris, on va arranger ça.

- Tu me le promets Matt ?

- Oui, allez, viens.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où ils trouvèrent un attroupement de catcheurs devant une des cabines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Matthew.

- Ton frère s'est enfermé dedans. Il pleure, répondit Randy Orton. Il n'a voulu dire à personne ce qu'il a.

- Moi je sais, déclara le Code Breaker. Laissez nous, s'il vous plait.

Tous les autres catcheurs se retirèrent.

- Jeff, tenta Matt, ouvre cette porte qu'on parle face à face.

- Non ! J'ai rien à dire, sanglota le cadet des Hardy.

Chris chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami.

- Jeff, continua son grand frère, peut-être que toi tu n'as rien à dire, mais j'ai ici avec moi quelqu'un qui lui, veut te dire quelque chose. Quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes beaucoup, petit frère.

- Chris ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Tout juste, répondit l'intéressé. Sors, je t'en supplie. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important pour moi et je veux te le dire les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais Jeff ? Je sais que tu me fais confiance.

Les deux catcheurs présents entendirent un bruit de verrou que l'on défait. Jeff en sortit, les yeux rougis, des sillages de larmes sur les joues. Il adressa un petit sourire triste à son frère, puis se dirigea vers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Pardonne-moi Christopher.

- Jeff, avant de me demander pardon, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, ce n'est pas long.

Il essuya les larmes de Jeff Hardy et encadra son visage de ses mains. Matt en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Ecoute Jeff, commença Y2J, tu as énormément de courage et tu es impulsif. Tu agis d'abord et tu réfléchis aux conséquences ensuite. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ton tempérament irréfléchi, ton imprévisibilité. J'aime chaque caractéristique de ton caractère, chaque mot que tu prononces, chaque courbe de ton corps… Je t'aime Jeffrey Nero Hardy, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir osé faire ce que tu as fait.

Les larmes du plus jeune se remirent à couler et Chris Jericho l'embrassa amoureusement, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait jamais été seul. Jeff s'accrocha de toute son âme à Chris, et ils approfondirent le baiser qui devint gourmand et passionné. Quand ils se détachèrent, Christopher murmura à l'oreille de son bien aimé :

- Sèche tes larmes Jeffro, je suis là, tu es là, à nous deux on gravira des montagnes.

Jeff sourit, blottit dans les bras du Canadien.

- Je t'aime Chris.

- Je t'aime aussi Jeff. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais ça ?

- Merci, j'apprécie. C'est réciproque.

- Allez viens Jeff, allons profiter des piscines.

Chris le prit par la main et ils rejoignirent la piscine pour aller nager un peu. Jeff joua les chochottes en disant que l'eau était trop froide pour lui. Y2J le prit de ses bras et il se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu vas me le payer Chris.

- C'est ça, attrape moi d'abord.

Ils se poursuivirent dans l'eau, comme deux enfants. Allongé dans un transat, tenant Edge par la main, Matt les observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, dit Adam Copeland, j'ai vraiment cru que ça finirait mal avec ton frère.

- Jeff est sensible. Mais maintenant ça va aller. Chris l'aime, il prendra soin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va durer entre eux ?

- J'en ai l'intime conviction et puis regarde-les, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Et nous, tu crois que ça marchera aussi bien qu'eux ?

- J'en suis sûr Adam, répondit Matt en embrassant son amant.

Dans la piscine, Jeff finit par attraper Chris. Le Canadien attira le jeune Hardy vers un endroit où ils auraient pied. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Jericho, qui décida de le provoquer un peu.

- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as attrapé, je suis ton prisonnier ?

- Hum, idée très tentante Christopher. Effectivement, maintenant que je te tiens, tu m'appartiens. Et je vais commencer par t'embrasser.

- Alors là, ne te gènes surtout pas, sourit le Code Breaker.

Jeff ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ses lèvres vinrent chercher ses jumelles puis, au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, sa langue jouait avec celle de son homme de plus en plus malicieusement. Leurs deux corps, collés, ne firent qu'amplifier le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Jeffrey, sentant une bosse contre son bas-ventre, susurra :

- Je te fais de l'effet, mon cœur ?

- Hum t'es trop mignon, répondit Chris en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr que tu me fais de l'effet, t'es si sexy.

- Chris ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai furieusement envie de te montrer ma chambre.

- Avec plaisir beau gosse.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une tite review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite, c'est presque la fin ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 7 : Our first time.

Jeff Hardy entraîna Chris jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils rentrèrent, Jeff se trouva collé au mur, des lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes et deux mains le caressant amoureusement.

- Hum… Chris…, gémit le plus jeune.

- Tais-toi, répondit Chris, souriant contre les lèvres de son amant.

Jericho souleva le Rainbow Hair Warrior et l'allongea sur le lit, traçant un chemin de baisers ardents sur son torse. Les mains du jeune Hardy se perdirent dans les cheveux du Canadien. La bouche de Y2J descendait lentement sur le corps de Jeffrey, lui infligeant une douce torture. Quand il atteignit le bas-ventre de son amant, les hanches de Jeff s'arquèrent. Voyant une bosse se former dans le maillot de bain de son homme, Chris Jericho remonta s'occuper de son cou.

- Chris… t'a pas le droit de me torturer comme ça. Je te rappelle que tu es mon prisonnier.

- Patience mon ange, murmura le blond déposant de doux baisers sur la peau brûlante du cadet des Hardy.

En exagérant sa lenteur, Chris alla s'occuper du membre de son ange, après s'être débarrassé des maillots de bain. Jeff n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Jericho était son premier amant masculin, et il espérait le seul et unique. Ça n'égalait rien de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là. Puis, après être sûr que Jeffrey ait pris son pied, le Canadien remonta doucement pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser sensuel et profond. Puis, Chris lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ton prisonnier te supplie de lui faire l'amour, bébé.

- Chris… je n'ai jamais…

- Moi non plus. S'il te plait Jeffro. Je t'aime. Je veux que ce soit toi… pour notre première fois.

- Comment te résister Christopher ?

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible.

Après ces quelques paroles et de sensuels baisers frivoles, Jeff s'occupa de son amant.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Matt et Edge :

- Mon cœur ?

- Oui Adam ?

- Tu crois qu'ils sont allés… enfin, tu m'as compris.

- Je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai bien envie de les imiter tout à coup, Matty, répliqua Edge, un sourire diabolique accroché au visage.

Matt se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là Adam ?

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire cristallin que Matt Hardy ne lui connaissait pas. Tous deux se dirigèrent main dans la main, vers la chambre qui accueillerait leurs ébats.

JBL, dans le bain à remous, tenait Shawn Michaels dans ses bras. HBK appuya sa tête contre l'épaule large de son amant. Il ferma les yeux. John Bradshaw lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime Shawn.

- Moi aussi Bradshaw.

- Je crois que pour une fois les McMahon ont eu une bonne idée.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Cette thalasso et cette soirée. J'ai entendu Shane dire que ça créerait des liens entre nous. Enfin quand je dis nous, je parle de tout le roster. Et visiblement il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Oui, et puis c'est une bonne chose que ça arrive avant Wrestlemania, ça nous permettra d'aborder l'évènement plus sereinement. Au fait en parlant de la soirée, tu viens avec moi ? Pas vrai ? s'inquiéta soudainement le Heart Break Kid.

John se détacha de Shawn pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu es un homme exceptionnel, pourquoi je ne viendrais pas avec toi ? Je t'aime.

HBK sourit et s'accrocha au cou du Texan.

- Tu es génial Bradshaw ! Génial !

Et sur ce, il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les jours passèrent, et le séjour à la thalasso de Dallas prit fin. La soirée du 3 Avril arriva rapidement.

* * *

**Je vous mettrai la fin avant que je parte en vacances. Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plut**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 8 : The party.

Tous les couples se préparaient, chacun de leur côté. La soirée n'était que dans quelques heures mais ces messieurs étaient encore plus coquets que ces dames.

Du côté de chez Chris et Jeff :

- Chris ! hurla Jeff depuis la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? soupira le blond, rejoignant son homme et constatant qu'il avait mit un bazar monstrueux.

- Je ne sais pas quel parfum me mettre, gémit le Rainbow Hair Warrior.

- Jeffy, t'es insupportable. Si tu t'habillais avant de choisir ton parfum ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi aussi. Et range derrière toi !

- Oui maman, sourit gentiment le plus jeune en embrassant légèrement Y2J. Viens m'aider à choisir mes vêtements.

Quand ils regagnèrent la partie nuit de leur chambre, Jeff ouvrit sa valise et en sortit tous les vêtements. Christopher Irvine était désespéré. Son amoureux se trimballait une quantité de vêtements inimaginable. Hardy étala le tout sur le lit.

- Je te préviens Jeff, t'as intérêt à ranger.

- Hé ! Je ne suis plus un gosse, protesta ce dernier.

Chris l'enlaça doucement par la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Je me le demande des fois. Et si tu commençais par choisir des sous-vêtements. Ce serait une bonne idée, non ? A moins que tu préfères ne rien mettre. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

- Hum… laisse moi réfléchir. C'est une soirée quand même. Je vais mettre quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de son étalage de boxers et de caleçons.

- Tu préfères que je mette quoi Chrissy ?

- Boxer.

- OK.

- Quelle couleur ?

- Heu… ça dépend de la couleur de ton pantalon.

- Chris ! Tu sais que je m'en fiche d'assortir les couleurs.

- Oui, sourit l'aîné. Il suffit de regarder tes cheveux pour voir que toi et les assortiments de couleurs, ça fait trois.

- Ne te moque pas.

Jeffrey croisa ses bras sur son torse et fit mine de bouder. Jericho tomba dans le panneau. Il enlaça son amant et le fit basculer sur le lit, encombré de vêtements. Le blond s'empara aussitôt des lèvres de son cadet, avidement et amoureusement.

- Pardonne moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa le Code Breaker, ses mains se baladant sur le corps, toujours nu Jeff Hardy.

- Hum… Chris, gémit le plus jeune sous les mains habiles de son homme. T'es vraiment trop facile à berner.

- Crétin, le traita Y2J en lui mordillant la lèvre. Si tu veux des câlins, t'as pas besoin de faire du cinéma. Fais le juste savoir.

- Je sais mais t'es tellement mignon quand tu te sens coupable. Je t'aime Christopher, ne m'en veux pas trop mais je continuerai d'en profiter.

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre imbécile Jeffrey Hardy, grogna gentiment le Canadien.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Entre autres, oui. Allez choisis tes fringues. J'aimerais bien prendre une douche tranquille, moi.

Chez Shawn et JBL :

Shawn se regardait dans la glace, inquiet, une chemise dans chaque main.

- Blanche ou noire ?

- Blanche, répondit JBL, allongé sur le lit, observant son amant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, le blanc fait ressortir ton bronzage, bébé. Et tes beaux yeux.

HBK se sentit rougir, ce que remarqua John Bradshaw Layfield qui se leva et entoura ses hanches de ses bras puissants. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shawn.

- La blanche Shawn, la blanche. Mais oublie cette chemise cinq minutes et viens me rejoindre sur le lit.

- Bradshaw… ce n'est pas le moment.

- Si, c'est toujours le moment avec quelqu'un d'aussi désirable que toi.

Le Show Stopper se retourna pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- J'ai dit pas maintenant, Bradshaw. Après la soirée, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux, abandonna JBL.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la quasi-totalité des lutteurs attendait le départ dans le hall de l'hôtel. Manquait seulement le couple star, celui qui avait tant fait parler de lui pendant tout ce séjour. Quelqu'un émit un toussotement et tous les visages se tournèrent vers les grands escaliers de marbre de l'établissement de luxe. Deux hommes, vêtus presque de la même manière, descendaient tranquillement les marches, main dans la main, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Chris Jericho portait une chemise blanche immaculée, les trois premiers boutons ouverts, laissant largement entrevoir sa peau bronzée. Autour de son cou, brillait une chaîne d'argent. Son jean noir, était légèrement moulant, épousant ses formes parfaites. Il regardait amoureusement Jeff Hardy qui lui, avait inversé les couleurs par rapport à son amant. Une chemise noire, simple et élégante, tout aussi ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon slim, mais alors très slim, blanc.

Personne dans l'assemblée ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce couple parfait. Comment deux hommes pouvaient aussi bien aller ensemble ? Grand mystère de la vie. Ils passèrent au milieu du groupe comme si de rien n'était, tout en étant conscients d'être le centre d'attention.

- Bon on y va ? demanda Chris le plus naturellement du monde.

Dans la salle des fêtes de Houston :

L'atmosphère était détendue. Les catcheurs dansaient, discutaient, buvaient… Des couples s'embrassaient avec plus ou moins de retenue selon le degré d'alcool ingéré. Triple H, s'approcha du couple de Texans.

- Salut les mecs.

- Salut Hunter, répliquèrent les deux amants. Où est ta belle ? demanda JBL.

- Elle danse, soupira Hunter. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tous ceux qui sont venus seuls se l'arrachent. Et ça lui plaît en plus ! Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?

- Ben je n'ai pas spécialement d'idées, dit Bradshaw.

Shawn sourit.

- Une idée Shawn ? demanda The Game.

- Oui, typiquement DX.

HBK s'accrocha à John Bradshaw Layfield et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Alors tu veux bien John ? S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

- Oui, soupira le plus vieux.

- Oh merci John. Je t'aime, le remercia le Show Stopper, en l'embrassant.

Puis se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Bon Hunter, il va nous falloir de l'aide pour ce que j'ai en tête.

- De l'aide ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Heu oui… Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la D-Generation-X mais on va avoir besoin de ton beau-père et de ton beau-frère.

- Shane et Vince ?!

- Oui Hunter, mais vu le tempérament jaloux de Steph, tu vas voir qu'elle ne te lâcheras plus de la soirée.

Les deux compères discutèrent encore un moment puis allèrent trouver Vince et Shane McMahon. Shawn leur expliqua le plan.

- Bon pour résumer, Hunter tu danses avec Shane au prochain slow et moi je danse avec Vince.

- D'accord, répondit le président de la fédération.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Shane. Du moment que je peux embêter ma sœur, je suis partant. Et puis qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon beau-frère adoré.

- C'est bon Shane, pas besoin d'en faire trop, grogna gentiment HHH.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique cessa et la piste de danse se vida. The Miz, à qui Maryse avait posé un lapin, semblait en grande conversation avec la princesse McMahon.

- Prêt ? demanda Shawn à son meilleur ami et aux McMahon.

- T'es sûr que c'est un slow après ? l'interrogea Hunter.

- Oui, j'ai dragué le chanteur. Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

- Shawn ! s'indigna Vince. Et je suis sûr que John n'est pas au courant.

- Heu… tu ne lui diras pas Vince. Hein ?

- Mais non. Shawn ton ami le chanteur nous fait signe, on va pouvoir y aller.

Alors qu'une musique douce démarrait, Hunter et Shane et Vince et Shawn firent leur entrée sur la piste. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans la salle, seul résonnait la voix paisible du chanteur. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers ces couples improbables. Shawn ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer tant la situation était ridicule. Vince le rappela à l'ordre.

- Shawn, si tu veux que ça marche, arrête de rire.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fois dans ma vie je danserais avec toi.

- Tais-toi ou je t'embrasse devant tout le monde.

HBK se calma instantanément. Les gens présents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Stephanie se retourna pour voir ce que regardait aussi intensément The Miz. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, incapable de dire quelque chose. Son père dansait avec le Heart Break Kid ! Et pire, son frère dansait avec son mari ! Les quatre hommes sourirent en même temps quand ils croisèrent le regard furieux de la Billion Dollar Princess.

La musique s'arrêta. Vince, Shane, Shawn et Hunter, gagnèrent un coin reculé de la salle, pour plus de tranquillité.

- Oh oh, sourit Shane, regardez qui se dirige vers nous d'un pas décidé.

Stephanie se planta devant eux.

- Michael Shawn Hickenbottom ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu es un idiot !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Ose simplement me dire que cette idée stupide n'est pas de toi.

- Pourquoi tout de suite moi ?

- Shawn…, menaça-t-elle.

- D'accord c'est moi.

- Stephanie arrête, intervint Hunter, si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi.

- Bon alors, qui se dévoue pour m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Moi, répondit posément Triple H. Ils ont simplement voulu m'aider. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu sembles t'intéresser et danser avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi…

- C'était juste pour ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui, juste ça, répliquèrent les trois hommes d'une même voix.

- Oh je suis désolée Paul, s'excusa Stephanie en l'embrassant. Je t'aime mon amour, pardonne moi.

- A condition que tu me promettes de ne plus laisser The Miz te tourner autour.

- Marché conclut.

Après ce petit incident, la fête reprit son cours normal. Enfin… presque. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Chris Jericho monta sur l'estrade où avaient joué les musiciens et s'empara du micro.

- Excusez-moi, commença-t-il. J'aimerais dire quelques mots.

L'assemblée se tu et le silence se fit.

- Tout d'abord, reprit Chris, j'aimerais remercier la famille McMahon pour cette merveilleuse idée de séjour à la thalassothérapie de Dallas. Comme vous le savez tous, ça a permit à beaucoup d'entre nous de se rapprocher.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Mais ce que j'ai à dire est beaucoup plus important. Et j'en profite car aujourd'hui nous sommes tous réunis.

Le regard du Canadien balaya la salle, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta sur Jeff Hardy et lui sourit.

- Je voulais que soyez témoins de ce que je vais dire. Jeff, je sais que ça fait très peu de temps que nous sortons ensemble mais je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort que ce que je vis avec toi en ce moment.

L'intéressé se mit à rougir.

- Jeff, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence et je sais que ma place est à tes côtés. Pour toujours… Comme tu le sais sûrement, au Canada, nous avons une loi très spéciale, qui me permet de te demander ceci : Jeffrey Nero Hardy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

L'assemblée en resta bouche bée, personne ne s'était attendu à ça. Jeff rejoignit la scène en titubant, des larmes obstruant sa vision. Il se positionna devant le micro et articula faiblement :

- Bien sûr Christopher que je veux t'épouser.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion alors qu'ils recevaient des salves d'applaudissements de la part des autres catcheurs.

- Je t'aime, murmura Chris à l'oreille de son amant.

- Moi aussi, Christopher, moi aussi.

- Je suppose que tu veux Matt comme garçon d'honneur.

- Tu supposes bien Chris. Oh, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Chris déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son cadet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais.

Puis s'emparant du micro à nouveau, Y2J déclara :

- Shawn, Matt, vous êtes officiellement garçons d'honneurs !

Les deux intéressés sourirent et se prirent dans les bras pour fêter ça.

Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que se termina la soirée. Deux jours plus tard, à Wrestlemania 25, Triple donna une bonne correction à Randy Orton, John Cena devint le nouveau champion du monde poids lourd, Matt et Jeff Hardy firent un match nul par double KO, Christian gagna le Money in the Bank et Shawn Michaels mit fin à la série de victoires de l'Undertaker.

FIN.

* * *

**Voila c'est finit, j'espère que ça t'a plus Chisato de le relire ^^ Et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. La fic a été écrite avant Wrestlemania 25 donc, à la fin, les résultats étaient simplement ceux que j'espérais.**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivit et mes muses Shawn, Chris, Jeff, et JBL reviendront bientôt ;)  
**


End file.
